


Control

by blue_noize



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on Control by Halsey, One Shot, Other, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_noize/pseuds/blue_noize
Summary: And all the kids cried out, “Please, stop.  You’re scaring me.”I can’t help this awful energy.Goddamn right, you should  be scared of me.Who is in control?





	Control

His mind was like some kind of deadly disease.  Every waking moment, he spent pacing the halls of the Castle.  They seemed to echo...and groan. Something wasn’t right. Every sound caused him to shiver and to flinch.  It was like the Castle walls were awake with the sounds of shadows and monsters. It felt like something was invading his mind.  He felt like he was losing what little control over his actions he had in the first place. 

He was well acquainted with the villians in his head, but this new presence in his mind was meaner than his demons, it was bigger than what his body could hold.  Something was there, and he could see it; he couldn’t stand this  _ thing _ inside of him, and all the mirrors around him were smashed as a result.  

He was gripped with this paranoia, and as he slumped against the wall, all he could mumble was, “They’re coming for me.”  Who “they” were, he wasn’t sure. Whatever was in his mind, it was whispering things, dark things, into his ears.

“Shiro…?”

“Yo, are you okay?”

He looked up through the curtain of his white, sweat soaked bangs.  

_ Keith...Lance...no...get away. _

Their voices caused something in him to snap.  He tried to hold this horrible secret inside of him, and it was tearing his mind apart.  He fell to the floor with a painful scream. It was trying to dig itself out of the confines of his brain.  It felt like knives were carving through his mind like fire. He couldn’t hear himself, but he knew he must be screaming.  His throat felt raw; it hurt so much. He curled into the fetal position, holding his head. He couldn’t tell where up or down was.  He dug his fingers into his scalp, trying to quiet the flaming pain in his head. His mind was on fire, but his body was so cold. 

Suddenly, everything was quiet.  He could see, but he couldn't move.  He wasn’t in control anymore. Whatever the thing inside of him was had complete control over everything now.  

“Shiro, please...stop.”

“You’re scaring me.”

He heard the kids crying out to him, but he could do nothing as the thing in control stood up.  He could feel everything; the way his muscles moved as he stood, the way they pulled as he gave the kids a dark smirk.  He wanted to stop, but he couldn't do anything against this awful energy flowing through him. When he spoke, the voice wasn’t his own.

“God damn right, you  _ should  _ be scared of me.”

He saw two of the most important people to him back away in fear.  

_ Run!  Get away!  I’m not in control anymore! _

He felt himself take a few menacing steps forward, the kids started to run.  He could feel the dark energy begin to manifest around him. If he could see himself, he would have noticed how his eyes glowed an iridescent yellow.    The energy sparked around him. He could do nothing as he watched the Castle be torn apart around him.

He sat slumped against a wall in his own mind, tears sliding down his ethereal face.  He’d let this happen. He hadn’t been strong enough. Their pain and fear weighed heavily on his shoulders, because he couldn’t save them.  He almost wished he could die, just so that he wouldn’t have to see this happen.

But even if he died...he’s never be dead, because his body would be controlled by another.

Who was in control…?

Because it wasn’t Shiro any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a video based on this, sort of. If you'd like to see it, you can find it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=394scJcMqbw  
> I am planning to write another Dark Shiro fic...a more...explicit one.  
> Hope you liked this.


End file.
